New Friends and a Common Enemy
by Freewriter77
Summary: Magneto has made a machine that either creates or enhances mutant power. He already created four powerful mutants, but they turned against him and sided with the XMen. To regain his loss, Magneto kidnapped the four fugitives plus two young XMen as a bon
1. A Beginning Situation

Disclaimer: If you have heard of these characters or ideas, they aren't mine. The characters: 'Phantom X', 'Sable', 'Viper', 'Charm', 'Rosethorn', and 'Sonic' aren't mine either, they belong to a friend of mine, Kris Jones. I own characters Natalie, Kevin, and Camille. And together, we helped to create 'Tracker', 'Blacklight', and Michele.

a new note from an author friend of mine; she has decided to change 'Viper' to 'Sidewinder'.

Author's Note: This story is a mix between the X-Men movies, comics and the cartoon (X-Men: Evolution). I have only taken characters and small ideas. So, don't be alarmed if none of the story fits with any of the movies or comics or cartoon's plots.

Summary: Magneto has made a machine that either amplifies or creates new mutant power and has used it on four already. But now those four have turned against him and made new friends at Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. To reclaim his loss, Magneto kidnaps the four runaways as well as two young X-Men.

**Chapter 1:** A Beginning Situation

In Westchester, New York, a small car of people drove up the driveway of a huge mansion. A brick wall and lots of greenery surrounded this large house blocking out any un-welcomed person. When the car parked a young man wearing sunglasses turned around to face his backseat passengers.

"Alright now, you three go straight to the Professor and tell him about your trip to the park today. _Before_ he finds out," the driver said. The three troublemakers glared at their driver. When they realized that he wasn't going to change his mind, they sighed, grabbed their bags and heaved themselves out of the car and up to the house.

"You know, Scott, the incident was thought as part of the show. The tourists didn't even know," a gentle voice came from beside him. Scott Summers looked at his red-haired passenger, Jean Grey. Scott sighed and shook his head.

"Yes, I know, but they need to learn that they can not expose themselves. Not until the people can accept us," he said.

"And how long will that be? Scott, the people are stubborn and afraid of change. Especially when it's something they don't understand. It will be awhile before they accept us. By the way, the Professor and I give another speech before the representatives. I need to review my notes. I'll see you inside," she said as she flipped her long red hair and got out.

Scott shook his head again and drove the car around into the garage. He got out and began to walk around. When he stopped, he hadn't realized where he was walking. He now stood in front of a bench under a weeping willow, one of his favorite spots. He sat down and began to think.

_Jean is right. It will be a long time before anyone accepts us,_ he thought, _even with all the talks and speeches she and the Professor give._ Scott sighed and thought back to when and how he had first come to the mansion. He remembered back to when he would always get huge headaches, and how one day all the pressure decided to come out, but as a red laser through his eyes. And he painfully remembered all the people's screams and cries. The loudest scream was someone calling him a freak.

Hearing doors slam, Scott looked up to see people streaming from the building. He smiled at himself. Everyone here had been called a freak at one time or another. In the yard he saw Kitty Pryde, a young girl who could walk through solid objects; Kurt Wagner, a blue devilish looking man from Germany who was able to teleport short distances. There was Rogue, a girl who absorbed a person's memories and abilities by a physical touch, sitting with Bobby Drake, a young teen with ice powers. And lastly, he saw Jean who like their Professor had telepathic abilities, but she also had telekinetic abilities. She was walking with another adult, Logan. Logan was a man whose power was a healing factor and the ability to produce metal claws from his hands.

Breaking through his thoughts, a strong voice rang out in his head. Scott knew instantly who it was, Professor Xavier, the owner of the mansion.

_"X-Men, I need you in my office immediately."_ Hearing this, Scott looked up and made eye contact with Jean. Jean nodded, then she and Logan went back into the building. Scott sighed, ran his hands through his brown hair and made his way to the door, knowing the news would not brighten his day.

Professor Charles Xavier sat at his office desk and waited upon the arrival his team leaders. He had just received a disturbing call from another one of his leaders. Although with the power to manipulate the weather, Strom was in town only to run a few errands, not to find trouble. All-of-the-sudden, his double doors swung open and Scott, Jean, and Logan walked in.

"You called?" Logan asked gruffly.

"Yes," the Professor said as he wheeled himself in front of his desk, "I just got a call from Storm. Apparently while driving home from town, she saw a group of Magneto's students hanging around the science and technology center of the university."

"You think he's going to spring something?" Scott inquired.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I do want you to ready a team and meet up with Storm. Make sure you are not seen when you confront them. Also take enough people just in case Magneto or Mystique is supervising them," the Professor explained. The three nodded, then left the room.

Professor Xavier shook his head and wondered how difficult his life would by if none of the four adults were there to help him. He smiled at himself, he already had a difficult task in front of him: speaking to the representatives. So, he took out his notes and reviewed once again hoping his points would help bring harmony between human and mutants.

At the university, a small dark blue car sat across the street. Four young people sat in the car, looking as if they themselves should be class. In the driver's seat was Tamiko Kaneshige, a young woman with dark brown hair falling just to her shoulders. Next to her was John Marian; an eighteen-year old teen with short black hair slightly gelled back. Sitting in the back was Michele Dimichelli, a nineteen-year old girl with short mouse brown hair and leaf colored eyes, and Kevin Kaneshige, a young teen with short spiky black hair. John leaned over to tap Tamiko on the shoulder.

"Hey, listen I know we're waiting, but just to let you know, this is very boring," he complained. Tamiko only turned to face him and made a face. Then breaking the silence a loud growl came from the back. Both looked back at Tamiko's younger brother, Kevin.

"What?" Kevin asked innocently, "I'm hungry." He smirked at his sister then checked his hair in the window to see if it was still in place.

"You always think with your stomach," Michele said rolling her eyes. "Oh, and just to say, Tami, another car pulled up next to the one with the white-haired lady. But I don't think they saw them…heck they haven't even seen us yet. Anyways, there are three more adults and six kids altogether. They all have on some kid of uniform too. What are they trying to do…signal an audience?"

"Are they the X-Men Magneto told us about?" Kevin asked leaning over Michele to get a better look.

"Yes, that's them," Tamiko told her brother.

"Well, now what?" Kevin replied, "you know with them here things might get complicated."

"We'll just have to wait for their move and then work around them," Tamiko replied.

"Great. More waiting," John muttered and settled back. Tamiko could only smile at her companion's impatience.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The next ones are coming up.


	2. Encounter

Disclaimer: If you have heard of these characters or ideas, they aren't mine. The characters: 'Phantom X', 'Sable', 'Viper', 'Charm', 'Rosethorn', and 'Sonic' aren't mine either, they belong to a friend of mine, Kris Jones. I own characters Natalie, Kevin, and Camille. And together, we helped to create 'Tracker', 'Blacklight', and Michele.

a new note from an author friend of mine; she has decided to change 'Viper' to 'Sidewinder'.

Author's Note: This story is a mix between the X-Men movies, comics and the cartoon (X-Men: Evolution). I have only taken characters and small ideas. So, don't be alarmed if none of the story fits with any of the movies or comics or cartoon's plots.

Summary: Magneto has made a machine that either amplifies or creates new mutant power and has used it on four already. But now those four have turned against him and made new friends at Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. To reclaim his loss, Magneto kidnaps the four runaways as well as two young X-Men.

**Chapter 2: **Encounter

As another hour passed, a group of what looked to be young school dropouts began to get restless. A young boy with short brown hair and green tinged skin crouched underneath the university sign, watching three flies buzz around his head. Out of nowhere, his tongue flashed out and all three bugs were gone. He only sat there with a satisfied smile and smacked his lips.

"That was gross, Toad," said a dirty blonde girl.

"Oh, sorry did you want one?" Toad asked ever so sweetly. The girl rolled her eyes and began to gossip once more with her dark-haired friend. "So, anyways when are we going to move, Avalanche?" Toad asked a tall boy with shaggy brown hair.

"Soon," was all Avalanche could say. He leaned against the entrance column and jammed his hands into his jeans pockets and said, "When Bam-bam gives the signal."

"Then, what's the signal?" a small voice said, coming from the stone column. The stone pattern suddenly shifted and changed to reveal a small girl with short pale green his and yellow eyes. But before Avalanche could say anything in reply, a huge explosion came from one of the buildings.

"That's the signal, Camille," he said with a smile, "now we just wait for Bam to get here."

And sure enough Bam-bam came running across the campus towards the waiting group. She was a slender blonde with a street look that let her fit in with her 'college classes'. She had the ability to produce small, but highly explosive energy balls; making her the perfect one to set a diversion so, they could get what they needed.

"The generator's around back!" Bam-bam huffed. Avalanche nodded then waved the rest of the group. They raced across the campus towards the back buildings away from all the commotion. As they turned the corner and approached the metal doors, Bam didn't hesitate to throw her energy balls. They exploded when the hit their target. When the smoke cleared, the group started towards the open building, but an invisible force pulled them back. They all scrambled up and turned to see the source. There they saw a band of people wearing some kind of black uniform. The only differences between each one were the different colored stripes running across their chests. Standing in front was Jean Grey. She had used her telekinetic powers to pull them back.

"Why couldn't you X-Men stay at home!" yelled Avalanche.

"Because trouble always seems to call us out," Scott retorted.

"The Brotherhood isn't trouble, and who says you're the peacemakers, Cyclops," snapped the dirty blonde as she raised her arms over her head and ran her hands through her hair. She did this as if she was trying to get Cyclops's attention, but instead it was her concentration that was broken by a huge icicle plunging into the ground barely six-inches in front of her.

"Save your antics for someone desperate, Amanda," called out a loud voice. The girl looked up to see Rogue standing next to Bobby was holding his hand out with a white, glittering cloud swirling around it.

"Its Charm now, Rogue," the girl called back. Then a loud clank of metal came from behind the Brotherhood group. They spun around to face the building. There they saw two girls trying to meld the doors back onto the doorway. One girl was holding the door against the building. She was wearing the same black uniform, but hers had pearly white stripes with a clear plastic covering over it. The other girl, who had bright red stripes, was trying to melt the metal with fire that twirled around her arm and shot out at the door.

_How…they made a diversion of their own,_ Avalanche thought,_ why do they always ruin everything! _Angrily, Avalanche pointed at the ground in the direction of the two girls.

"Phantom! Sable!" Cyclops yelled, "Get out of the way!" The girl holding the door looked at her team startled, then suddenly disappeared. But the other girl didn't get the warning as fast and was hit by the small tremor that was sent by Avalanche. Avalanche mumbled a curse, and then sent another tremor through the ground. Just as the girl with the red stripes was getting up, she was hit again and this time the girl who had disappeared, reappeared just as abruptly. Both girls fell down dazed.

Before any of the X-Men could run over and help them, Charm's dark-haired friend darted over to the fallen girls. She picked them up by their wrists to which wounds opened as if she had wrapped thorns around them. Both girls struggled, but were still too dazed from the tremors.

"Don't you think my new name, Rosethorn suits my power," the girl said cruelly. "Never a beauty without her thorns." She squeezed tighter making the wounds deeper and tossed them to the ground cradling their injured arms.

"Scott, if we don't get them to a medic soon, they'll lose too much blood," Jean said while she watched the girls try to nurse their wounds. Although Jean was a doctor and the red cross on her shoulder proved it, she could nothing without any medication. Cyclops nodded, but before he could say anything, a small cage of lightning formed around the Brotherhood group, who was trying to reenter the building.

Cyclops turned to Storm, but she shook her head saying that she didn't do anything. Now he was confused. But the Brotherhood wasn't, they stood in their cage glaring not at the X-Men, but at something on the side. Cyclops followed their stare to see yet another group of young teens.

Well, that's the second chapter. I know the story is really confusing right now with all the characters, but it will get cleared up soon.


	3. Third Wheel Steps In

Disclaimer: If you have heard of these characters or ideas, they aren't mine. The characters: 'Phantom X', 'Sable', 'Viper', 'Charm', 'Rosethorn', and 'Sonic' aren't mine either, they belong to a friend of mine, Kris Jones. I own characters Natalie, Kevin, and Camille. And together, we helped to create 'Tracker', 'Blacklight', and Michele.

a new note from an author friend of mine; she has decided to change 'Viper' to 'Sidewinder'.

Author's Note: This story is a mix between the X-Men movies, comics and the cartoon (X-Men: Evolution). I have only taken characters and small ideas. So, don't be alarmed if none of the story fits with any of the movies or comics or cartoon's plots.

Summary: Magneto has made a machine that either amplifies or creates new mutant power and has used it on four already. But now those four have turned against him and made new friends at Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. To reclaim his loss, Magneto kidnaps the four runaways as well as two young X-Men.

**Chapter 3:** Third Wheel Steps In

Getting tired of just watching from the sidelines, Tamiko and her group decided to intervene.

"This is what we get for trying to relax on a peaceful day," John Marian sighed, "why is it that every time we do try to relax, we also have to keep you guys from wrecking havoc."

"You just remember that you four were the ones that left," Avalanche snapped, "you could've been part of the stronger team."

"Stronger team?" Kevin repeated mockingly, "Avalanche, you're the ones stuck in the cage right now." Then both Kevin and John started laughing at the enraged leader.

"Enough," Tamiko said sternly. "Michele, I think you're needed." Michele hurried over to the two wounded girls. She knelt next to them and leaned forward to take their wrists. The two injured girls hesitated, but then from looking at Michele for a moment longer, they decided to they needed all the help they could get right now. Michele laid her hands over their wounds and closed her eyes in concentration. Slowly but surely the wounds healed themselves.

"They'll be fine, Tami," Michele called over as she and the girls made their way back to their original groups. Tamiko nodded without looking from her captives.

"Traitors!" yelled Avalanche.

"Aw, is that how you greet old friends?" John asked dryly.

"_Old friends_? You abandoned us, _brother_," Rosethorn said coldly. John looked at her, taken aback as if he had been slapped.

"I did ask you to come with us, it was your choice," he stated softly. Then Charm came from behind and yanked Rosethorn back, ignoring the cuts opening on her palm.

"And she chose us," Charm responded. Then as an idea came to mind, she smirked and flipped her hair as she made eye contact with John. "Ouch!" she yelped suddenly. A small spark of lightning had snaked it's way from the cage and struck the girl on the hand.

"Shocked ya didn't I," Tamiko said with a smile, as the Brotherhood and new group continued to stare one another down.

Watching from the side, the X-Men team was lost in confusion. But were making some observations.

"Hey, check out what that girl is holding," a young man with wavy black hair and violet eyes, said in amazement. He had noticed that the girl was holding a small disk of lightning that had lightning strung between it and the cage holding the Brotherhood imprisoned.

"They don't really look like they're any real trouble," Bobby commented.

"No…it's just the fact that we've never seen them or heard of them before," a young man with shaggy brown hair and a northern European accent. Meanwhile, Logan began to get restless.

"What are they doing?" he muttered.

"Avalanche called them traitors," a voice came from in front of him, and then the two girls who were injured appeared before him, "so, they must have left the group on bad terms." She and the other girl had walked over from the building invisibly to rejoin their team.

"Well, I want to know what's going on," he replied to no one in particular then took a step forward only to be stopped by Cyclops's arm.

"Wait. I think we need to stay out of this," Cyclops said not looking from the scene. Logan looked at Cyclops as if he were crazy to try to stop him from going and opened his mouth to say so, but Jean caught his eye shaking her head. Logan shut his mouth and gritted his teeth. As much as he disliked Cyclops, Logan didn't argue with Jean. In his head, he was saying as many curses as he could think of. Looking back at Jean, he saw her smiling a little because she had heard him with her telepathy. Jean shook her head; Logan was always going to be Logan.

"Tami, let's hurry it up," Michele whispered as she hear sirens in the distance. Tamiko nodded and took a step closer to her captives.

"Now, listen up. I'm letting you go now, but don't try to do anything, because you're clearly out numbered. Oh, and Avalanche, be sure to tell your boss that, I still want a meeting with him," Tamiko called out. She then snapped her fingers and both lightning disk and cage disappeared. Wasting no time, the Brotherhood group fled across the campus. For a while, no one moved or spoke. Then the four started away.

"Wait!" Jean yelled. Hearing her, the young group turned to face her. Jean thought for a moment then continued, "Thank you for helping us. We're--."

"We know," Tamiko said plainly, " You are the X-Men. Professor Charles Xavier's people. The ones that protect both mutants and humans. The ones who annoy Magneto." To this all the X-Men laughed (except Logan).

"Well, obviously, you're not working with Magneto. Who are you with then?" Logan asked impatiently.

"We are our group. We had a…conflict with Magneto. So, now we're trying to end whatever he plans," Kevin answered.

"Then join us, or at least come with us to talk to the Professor. So then we can figure out what he's trying to do with whatever is in that building," Storm offered. The four thought and conversed with each other quietly, then accepted. As they made their way to the cars, Logan thought to himself, _now we'll figure what exactly is going on._

That's the third chapter and working on the fourth. Kris, I'm getting there so, hopefully I'll be able to get more up soon. If you are really confused at the setting in this chapter maybe this diagram will help.


	4. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or some of the characters.

Summary: Magneto has made a machine that either enhances or creates mutant power. He already tested this on four young people and now they have turned against him and sided with the X-Men. To regain his loss, Magneto kidnaps the four fugitives and two other X-Men.

**Chapter 4**: Introductions

In the Professor's office Tamiko looked at the man that always seemed to be on Magneto's nerves. She then glanced at the four adults standing behind them. They had just introduced themselves as well as their powers. Now, the teens that had accompanied them had the floor. A boy with light blue stripes running across his uniform stood.

"I'm Bobby Drake. Also known as 'Iceman', uh, guess the name pretty much covers my power," he said and as to prove it, he cupped his hands, which glowed softly and produced a small ice crystal heart. He smiled then tossed the heart into Michele's water glass. The girl next to him with white highlights at the front of her hair rolled her eyes then introduced herself.

"My name is Rogue. And my talent is…well…I can absorb a mutants power with a physical touch," she said in simple terms. Next was a young man with wavy black hair. His uniform was little more different than the rest. His stripes had a violet background with a black foreground which was shaped like snake scales. When Michele looked at him, she noticed he had violet eyes with slited pupils.

"I am Jet Black. My mutation is having the characteristics of a snake. You know, heat sensing, the eyes, even the fangs and venom," the young man said with a light British accent as he showed them the fangs that folded back into his mouth. Another young man then followed him. This young man's uniform had a bright white stripe with a thin solid black line in the middle.

"David Forslund. I am able to transform into a shadow and control light. Basically the brightness, color and intensity," he said. David also had an accent, but Tamiko couldn't place where it was from. When he sat down, the remaining teens were the two girls Michele had healed. The first one was the girl with the clear stripes.

"I'm Kris James. I am gifted in being able to turn invisible and having some telepathy," she said as the next girl with red stripes stood up.

"And I am Lauren Shadoan. I'm a pyrokinetic, or someone who can 'play with fire'. I can also move as fast as fire," she said with a smile. Once Lauren was done speaking, the Professor nodded to them and said to them:

"Thank you. Now if you please, I would ask you to leave so that your teachers and I may talk with them now privately." The Professor saw disappointment cross their faces. "Oh, don't worry. You all will be able to meet each other properly later." They nodded their heads absentmindedly, got up and departed from the room.

"Well then," the Professor started. He quickly glanced at the door as if someone was going to come in. No one did. He turned back around with a small smile. "Now, tell us who you are." Tamiko nodded then looked at Michele who went first.

"My name is Michele Dimichelli. I have the power to heal wounds and injuries and I have the to help plants grow faster and stronger, which kinda helps with my hobby of making medicines from herbs and such," she said. She then sat down and then Kevin stood.

"I'm Kevin Kaneshige, Tamiko's brother. And I can produce sound and shockwaves through the air," he said simply. He took a seat and John rose.

"John Marian. And I have the ability to hear and smell up to five miles away. I can also shape-shift into any animal. It kinda goes along with my senses." John smiled then looked at Tamiko, waiting for her to speak.

"My name is Tamiko. And as Kevin said, we're brother and sister. Now, I have the control over lightning and I have the ability to run at the speed of light and sound," she said clearly. The Professor nodded, but before he could say anything, Logan spoke up.

"How can anyone move that fast?" he asked curiously.

"Simple," Tamiko began, "when running at the speed of sound, I can literally turn myself into a sound wave so I can pass through solid objects. The downfall is I am unable to go through soundproof material, or another way to stop me is by countering my movement with another sound wave, which Kevin so wonderfully proved." Tamiko took a quick glance at Kevin who grinned broadly. "Anyways, while running at the speed of light, I can become a light particle and obviously travel very fast. But of course there's also a set-back. I can't go through anything non-transparent."

At first the Professor said nothing. Then he smiled. "Well then, you four are certainly uniquie like everyone else here. And I hope you will stay and join our school," he said cheerfully. All four teens smiled in return and nodded. "Good, and if I may, I was told that you had a conflict with Magneto and that is why you aren't in his group anymore." He paused for a moment before went on, "what was your conflict with him?"

Even before he had finished his question, Scott noticed that shadows crossed over each of the teens' faces and when none of them responded to the Professor's question. So, Professor Xavier tried again.

"Maybe if you tell us, we could help y-," he started. But Tamiko held up a hand.

"You probably _could_ help us, but we're not ready to let anybody yet. We'll let you know when we do," she said quickly. Logan opened his mouth as if to say something, but was stopped by the Professor.

"Alright then, to each his own." He sighed then continued, "Tamiko and Michele, you will move into one of the girls' rooms. Kris and Lauren will take you there. John and Kevin, go with David and Jet." The Professor turned and wheeled himself towards his desk. The four looked at him funny. The young X-Men had only introduced themselves about fifteen minutes ago. Surely he didn't expect them to know everyone already.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking," the Professor said with a smile, "They're right outside the door." He then waved a hand at Jean, who then twitched her hand at the door. The door burst open, spilling four teens onto the floor.

"I told you to empty your heads, so that he wouldn't be able to sense us," Kris said as she helped Lauren up. As she glared at Jet, he threw his hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry, but how often do new students come and we get volunteered for tour guides," he said hurriedly. He and David then went over to John and Kevin.

"Anyways Kris, I knew you four were at the door from when you were supposed to leaved the room. I did not mean for you to eavesdrop," the Professor put in. Kris bobbed her head and helped Lauren guide Michele and Tamiko to their new rooms as the boys followed them.

After a moment, Logan looked at the Professor with a puzzled look. "Why wouldn't they tell you?" he asked.

"Probably because their ordeal was a lot harder on them than I thought." The Professor stared out of the window before continuing, "or maybe this test of theirs isn't completed yet. Jean, didn't you tell me that Tamiko asked Avalanche for a meeting with Magneto?"

"More like she demanded it," Storm submitted.

"Hmm…well, I think that their argument with him still has to be settled," the professor said meditatively.

"So, you think that once they face him…" Logan thought aloud.

"I'm not sure, but I hope," the Professor replied, "let's just give them time until then."

And that's chapter four. Sorry that diagram didn't show up. For some reason, I guess this site doesn't do pictures.


	5. Settling In

Disclaimer: If you have heard of these characters or ideas, they aren't mine. The characters: 'Phantom X', 'Sable', 'Viper', 'Charm', 'Rosethorn', and 'Sonic' aren't mine either, they belong to a friend of mine, Kris Jones. I own characters Natalie, Kevin, and Camille. And together, we helped to create 'Tracker', 'Blacklight', and Michele.

a new note from an author friend of mine; she has decided to change 'Viper' to 'Sidewinder'.

Author's Note: This story is a mix between the X-Men movies, comics and the cartoon (X-Men: Evolution). I have only taken characters and small ideas. So, don't be alarmed if none of the story fits with any of the movies or comics or cartoon's plots.

Summary: Magneto has made a machine that either amplifies or creates new mutant power and has used it on four already. But now those four have turned against him and made new friends at Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. To reclaim his loss, Magneto kidnaps the four runaways as well as two young X-Men.

**Chapter 5:** Settling In

Kevin and John looked around their new home. It was a cozy room with four twin beds each having it's own nightstand and two dressers on opposite walls. David sat down on his bed, but Jet remained standing. Assuming that the bed next to David's was Jet's, the two boys took the other beds.

"It's not real big, but it works," Jet said as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the only desk in the room.

"This is great," John, replied as he lay on his new bed, " so, I noticed your accent…"

"Oh, well David and I came here to America as foreign exchange students from Europe," Jet explained, "I from England…"

"And I'm from Sweden," David finished. "Jet's been here a while and I came about 3 years ago. We both were supposed to go back home but, decided to stay here and…" David trailed off because he was watching Kevin who seemed to be more concerned about something under Jet's bed. David had boxes and trunks underneath his, but under Jet's was a light. David glanced at Jet whose full attention was on Kevin. John was also watching Kevin, but in total confusion.

"Kevin, I think--" David tried to say, but Jet quickly silenced him by putting his hand over his mouth.

"What's goin--" John was interrupted by a surprised yell from Kevin.

"Snakes! He's got snakes under his bed!" Kevin yelled as he scooted away from the bed as fast as he could. And at this, Jet and David both burst out laughing.

"Sorry, but since you know, I have snake characteristics. I like having my 'friends' around." Kevin glared at Jet.

"Well, you could warn a guy first," Kevin, said exasperated. Jet only grinned bigger.

"And miss that expression," Jet replied. As the boys continued their talk, John went over to Jet's bed and kneeled next to it. He lifted the blanket and looked underneath. Under Jet's bed the floor was cut out three feet long, two feet wide and about four and a half feet deep. The wall by the bed head a hole was cut in the wall leading to the wooded area behind the mansion. A heating lamp was tied to the bottom of Jet's bed and the floor was a slab of rock holding at least four snakes.

John, interested, reached down to pet one of the snakes. The snake picked up it's head as if it was going to strike. Suddenly the snake lunged forward, but bit nothing. "Hmp, gotta be faster," John taunted.

"Fun aren't they," a voice called John back to the world.

"Yeah." John looked up at Jet and David. David took a double glance at John as did Jet.

"Hey, wait--" David started seeing that John's eyes now matched Jet's eyes. They were now a slited pupil match, but brown instead of purple.

"Whoa how? No, wait. Shape-shifting…didn't you say something about shape-shifting?" Jet asked al little perplexed.

John smiled. "Yeah, I can turn into different animals."

"Awesome. You can talk to them too?" David said intrigued.

"Well, not telepathically. But I am able to understand body language and emotions, which is pretty much the same." John explained. David nodded in understanding that was followed by silence.

"You know, I used to run with his group too." Jet stated breaking the awkward silence. John and Kevin shot Jet an astonished look. "It was a long time ago but I was there. I used to be his assassin type person, since I can move very stealthily and swiftly. I have to tell you; he took very good care of me. I mean he gave me a place to live, food…"

"So, why'd you leave?" Kevin asked flatly.

"I took an assignment that led me here, to the mansion. I was to kidnap someone, Kris to be specific. But um…she fought me; she didn't come quietly like I wanted. So, I bit her. I poisoned her." Jet stood, ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed as he repeated his unpleasant memory. "The X-men…they dropped everything to help her…everything. They didn't act like the grand force I was trained to believe them as. Instead they were a team no…a family. No one in the Brotherhood did or acted like that. I wanted that. I wanted more of myself. I wanted to become more than just some hired gun, something hidden from the world." Jet finished and looked at John and Kevin. When none of them said anything, David spoke up.

"It took Jet a long time to actually open up to anyone. But I think the more he told his story the more comfortable he felt." Jet nodded in agreement and David continued, "So, you may not tell us every detail, but there's got to be something you can get off your mind."

John sighed and looked at Kevin. "You know her better." And at this David and Jet looked at John quizzically.

Kevin stayed silent for a moment then said, "First off, you should know Tamiko is…should we say proud. Very proud. She doesn't like to ask for help and if she does; she's desperate."

"Sounds like Kris," Jet whispered notably to David.

"The four of us were taken when we're all about nine or ten. We spent the next six years training and using our powers to steal and raid warehouses, universities; anything with some sort of advance science technology. We didn't know what for because all the plans were kept between the 'head leaders'. One of the team mutants found about the plans and really didn't sit to well with them. This mutant decided it was time to leave."

"And you left obviously," David finished softly.

"Yeah, and left behind a lot of friends…and family," John added sadly.

"Hey, um…if I remember Virginia or 'Rosethorn', called you 'brother'. Right?" Jet asked gently.

"I tried convincing her to come with us, but she didn't want to," John said as he hung his head as if in failure.

"and if _I_ remember right, I saw Amanda or 'Charm' next to her the whole time," David put in setting a friendly hand upon John's shoulder. "And we all know that Charm isn't really charming, but…devious." All four smiled slightly found the word that fit the subject almost perfectly. With the atmosphere more relaxed, the boys started another conversation only to be interrupted by a soft buzzing sound coming from above the door. A small red light bulb blinked on and off timed with the buzzing and below it was a tiny black lettering. It said 'danger room'.

"Of course," Jet grumbled as he and David got up with the other two following, "I was wondering when we were going to be called down."

On the opposite wing of the mansion, the Tamiko and Michele followed Kris and Lauren into a dark room.

"Usually it has lights," Lauren commented, "but I think…and yes she's here." Lauren nudged Kris and Kris looked up. The new girls' eye followed up as well and saw a figure floating several meters in the air underneath the ceiling which sparkled like a clear night to where all the stars were seen. A book flying from a nearby desk broke the trance the girls were in as it came to the figure.

"Hey Mem!" Kris hollered. Startled, the figure dropped suddenly several feet before catching herself though unfortunately the articles surrounding her did not stop. Books and papers rained down upon the girls as Lauren flipped the light switches.

"You could've been more subtle," said the floating girl shortly. She floated down to sit on the nearest bed and brushed a loose red curl from her shoulder as she stared aggravated at her roommates. "I thought you had a mission."

"We did," Kris replied nonchalantly, "We came back around a half an hour ago. Sorry if we disturbed you."

"Yeah, sorry," Lauren added with humor, "Did you find the cure to world hunger yet?"

"No," the red head retorted making a face.

"This is Natalie. We also call her 'Mem'." Kris said energetically. "She's telekentic and has a huge memory."

"You mean like a photographic memory?" Michele asked couriously.

"Sort of. More long term though. I never forget anything plus it makes my brain think faster and more in depth." Natalie answered.

"Nerd," Kris coughed.

"Egotist," Natalie shot back with a smile. But instead of making a comeback, Kris suddenly grabbed Lauren's arm.

"Quick thought…what time is it?" she asked looking as if trying to remember something of great importance.

"Quarter to four," Lauren supplied giving her friend a skeptical look.

"Huh…um, if you guys don't like needles, you might want to step out or something," Kris said to Tamiko and Michele as she walked over to her bed. She reached underneath and pulled out a black cooler. Opening it, she revealed rows of tiny vials of a bright green liquid and several syringes. Kris filled one syringe with the green substance and injected it into one of two small scars on her wrist.

"Monthly meds," Lauren said to the two very confused girls. "It's an anti-serum for Jet's venom." Lauren quickly glanced at Kris giving her an apologetic look for saying anything unwanted.

"It's alright, Sable," Kris said softly, "they would have found sooner or later. You see, Jet wasn't always running with our group; he used to run with Magneto. Well a while ago, Magneto sent Jet here to…acquire something. He and I crossed paths and…" Kris trailed off as she touched the scars on her wrist, "it's nothing now, that's all past. I just have to take an anti-serum. It used to be where I had to take it every two hours, but now I only have to take it once a month. The Professor said something about my body making its own anti-serum and soon I'll be immune to Jet's venom as well as all other snake venoms."

"And they've been closer than ever," Lauren added with a smile. She turned to look at her friend only to receive a face full of pillow.

"Is it always this crazy?" Michele asked Natalie as they watch Kris pummel Lauren with pillows.

"Nah," Natalie answered. Then with a with a smirk she added, "just 24/7. Besides Kris, aren't you and Jet going to the fair later? No, wait…that's right you're going with _David_." Kris stopped chasing Lauren and turned on Natalie. She threw a nearby pillow and was headed for Natalie, but stopped a few inches in front of Natalie's face.

"You can't do that remember." Natalie said from behind the pillow. And the pillow shot back at Kris who dodged blindly to the side and crashed head-on with Tamiko. Tamiko laid on her back slightly dazed with Kris across her belly. Kris looked over her shoulder at Tamiko.

"Sorry," Kris said with an apologetic face.

"No problem," Tamiko replied, "I grew up with a brother." The girls laughed as Kris helped Tamiko up.

"Oh yeah, um…Michele you're not really staying in this room," Lauren cut in, "See, with Tamiko our room is full, but you'll be staying with Rogue, who you met, and Kitty, she can walk through solid objects, and Alec, she can manipulate things…kinda mold things like clay. Its kinda strange but then again look where you are."

"If you don't like that, if you want to stay with Tamiko, I'm sure Jean and Storm can arrange it." Kris added.

"No, it'll be fine, besides better to get to know more people if we're going to be here awhile," Michele said with a shrug, "and Tami's a big girl I think she can take care of herself." The girls laughed but were interrupted by a soft buzzing and a blinking red light.

There it is folks! Get ready for another Chapter! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!


	6. Practice

Disclaimer: If you have heard of these characters or ideas, they aren't mine. The characters: 'Phantom X', 'Sable', 'Viper', 'Charm', 'Rosethorn', and 'Sonic' aren't mine either, they belong to a friend of mine, Kris Jones. I own characters Natalie, Kevin, and Camille. And together, we helped to create 'Tracker', 'Blacklight', and Michele

a new note from an author friend of mine; she has decided to change 'Viper' to 'Sidewinder'.

Chapter 6: Practice 

Beneath the great mansion, Professor Xavier wheeled himself into a control room above a huge barren room. Already in there was Jean, Scott and Storm.

"We buzzed both the girls and boys' rooms. So they should be here soon." Scott said as he turned some knobs and flipped some switches.

"Good, then we will wait," the Professor replied. Although the wait wasn't long, for a small section of the wall in the big room opened like a sliding door and the five girls and four boys walked in. The Professor went over to a microphone and pressed a small button next to it.

"Tamiko, John, Kevin and Michele. Come up here I want you first to see how this works. Logan is outside the door to lead you up here." The Professor leaned back and waited watching Kris, Lauren and Natalie stand and talk while the boys were playing catch with a small ball of light. The doors to the control room opened and Logan walked in followed by the four teens.

"This is the danger room, a training simulator. Down there you will go through different maneuvers and situations. Up here we control the intensity and what happens. I want you first to watch your roommates than you'll get a crack at it." The Professor nodded to Scott and Storm. Storm waved to the waiting group and they waved back signaling that they were ready. Scott pressed a sequence of buttons and then the action began.

David stood tense yet relaxed as he waited for something to happen. He looked around studying everything. When he looked down he noticed an inch of water that continued to rise.

"Phantom!" he called out immediately using Kris's team codename. Kris looked down to see the rising water.

"Mem, make a bubble and lift us up." Kris ordered. The water at their feet suddenly moved away as if a bowl was placed beneath them. Slowly and steadily, they rose into the air several feet and the water stopped rising two feet underneath. Then unexpectedly red laser blasts shot through the air from guns mounted on the walls. The blasts never reached their targets; instead they hit Natalie's bubble-shield.

"Phantom, holding the five of us is a lot different that holding up a bunch of books and papers. And the shooting isn't helping." Kris drew in a deep breath and reached to tap Lauren on the shoulder when a laser gun shot and hit the shield where if it hadn't been there, it would have hit her hand.

_Of course!_ she thought "Everyone Freeze!" And at this command, everyone in the bubble stopped moving; as well as the guns.

-I figured, motion sensors,- Kris said to everyone with her telepathy, -I've got an idea. Sable, you're going have to move fast. Lift yourself up and hit the water with your fire. Don't hit the guns, because I bet you that their metal doesn't melt fast. Blacklight, the shot aren't just coming form the air but, from _underneath the water_. They can sense solid objects, not shadows. Go down and disarm them. Sidewinder and I will take care of the ones up here. Mem, you're going have to lift Sidewinder and I up. Alright ready? Go! -

Warm air filled the small bubble and Lauren went up with it. Then she unexpectedly burst into flames, dodging the lasers she shot her fire onto the water creating a thick and heavy steam that enveloped everything.

"Blacklight, right in front of you is a hole. And two feet below if the water. Be carful, the water is going to heat up fast." Mem called to David, who liquefied into a black pool of shadow and dropped into the water.

-Sable, go back to Mem. She'll shield you, just keep a steady flow of steam.- Kris sent out to Lauren. Lauren floated down next to Natalie, her flames extinguished. She looked around and didn't see Kris or Jet.

"Where are they?" Lauren asked Natalie as she saw a slim black shape zooming through the water occasionally skimming the surface.

"Up. Jet can pin point the heat of the guns and Kris will use her invisibility to get past the motion sensors."

"Oh." Lauren said and shooting more fire down, creating more steam.

"Sable, bring it down a notch. David says the water is starting to boil." Lauren smiled and waited for her teammates.

"Alright, let us go Mem!" came Jet's voice. Then there were two big splashes and a loud yelp.

"Hey, look before you leap," David's voice shouted through the fog. Lauren and Natalie could hear Kris giggle and more splashing.

"Hey Sable," Natalie whispered into her ear.

"What?" Suddenly the hard surface holding Lauren up disappeared and both girls tumbled into the water. When they surfaced, Kris, David and Jet were laughing and Lauren and Natalie joined in.

"Blacklight, can you get rid of the fog?" Kris asked. David held up a hand and produced a small ball of light. And as the light got brighter, the fog slowly burned away.

"Very nice, now wait for the water to drain," the Professor's voice came from the control room.

"That was excellent," the Professor told the tired and soaked youths. "Brilliant idea Kris, blocking the sensors with the steam and using Jet's ability to sense heat. Then your invisibility and David's shadows to evade the motion sensors."

"Well, why else are we on your 'A-team'," Kris said smugly.

"Yes," the Professor said slowly, "well, let's see what our spectators can do."

Down on the floor, the four young people assumed a square formation facing the outside. Tamiko waved at Storm saying that they were ready. At first nothing happened, then everything happened. The same guns rearmed popped out of the floors, walls and ceiling and began to shot rapidly at the group. Tamiko hit the floor and stayed there, but the guns kept shooting at her.

"It's either heat seeking or they're controlling it!" Tamiko yelled to her friends. As the four continued to doge, Kevin lifted his hands and sent a shock wave towards a gun. The wave made the air around him vibrate as it hit the gun, making it explode. Just then something hard and whip-like struck him and sent him sprawling. Kevin jumped back up only to have to jump out of the way of another metal vine swinging toward him. A huge contraption had come from the floor wielding six heavy steel vines that swung around in random patterns.

John change quickly into an eagle, four times the natural size, and lifted Kevin off the ground continuing to evade the vines. Michele quickly seized the opportunity to jump onto John's back as he swooped down low.

"Tami, this entire room is made of metal! Send a charge through the walls. It might not stop the vines, but it will stop the guns!" Kevin shouted to his sister as she flipped and dodged the oncoming obstacles. Once she was sure that her brother and friends were at a safe enough distance, she sidestepped a laser blast and kneeled to put her palms onto the floor. Then a huge flash of lightning left her body and moved through the walls. The laser guns' casings sparkled with sparks and lowered their points once again disarmed. The vines also sparked with electricity, but did not stop.

Tamiko started running. To her it seemed the room was in slow motion as she ran around the room trying to think of a plan. Then she got it. Coming out of light speed then jumping directly into the speed of sound, Tamiko went through one of the walls. A few seconds later, a huge boom came from the wall as a fissure opened with dirt spilling in and Tamiko tumbling after.

Catching on to Tamiko's idea, Michele leaped from John's feathery back and went straight to the pile of dirt pulling two white cotton packets from her pocket. Putting them into the dirt, she knelt down holding her hands over them in concentration. Kevin and John came to her side as well; Kevin fended off the vines with his shock waves as John batted them away in a grizzly bear form. And Tamiko stood ready to pull them away if any more surprises happened.

Full grown and strong, Michele's real vines lashed out and tangled themselves with the metal ones. Straining but surely the plants held the metal vines securely. Kevin helped Michele up as John changed into his human form again.

"Well, that was interesting," Tamiko said bringing smiles to her friends' faces. Then out of the blue a huge generator on one of the sidewalls started up. Creating a strong suction, the generator started pulling the four teens towards it. John changed again, this time into a mountain gorilla and clung onto one of Michele's vines, the remaining three held onto him.

"John, let go of the vine and everyone hang on!" Tamiko yelled above the generator. John let go of the vine hoping that whatever Tamiko was thinking it was a good idea. And with a bang, the four disappeared.

Up in the control room, the group waited in silence waiting for something to happen.

"Um…does anyone know where they are?" Natalie asked attentively.

"No, we don't," Scott, said as he and Storm check the monitors for any movement.

"Nothing," Storm reported. Then a small gust of air came from behind them.

"Interesting," John said.

"Yeah, it's a lot different then what we're used to," Kevin added.

"Yes, different for the both of us," the Professor acknowledged, "We never had anyone actually leave the room until permitted."

"Oops, did we intrude on your authority?" Michele asked touchily.

"Michele," Tamiko said shooting her a look, "But I do have to ask, Professor, how is fighting against metal vines and laser guns going to prepare your students how to defend themselves against the human race once you're exposed or…other mutants?"

"Its not really the factor of who the opponent is, but teamwork and reaction time. We do put the students against one another, but this room helps us do the unexpected and unnatural. This is to broaden their minds and power usage."

"Do you always talk like a prophet?" asked Kevin making the Professor smile.

"Now, it is almost five o'clock and aren't you all going to the fair?" he said as he gestured for them to leave the room.


	7. Planning

Disclaimer: If you have heard of these characters or ideas, they aren't mine. The characters: 'Phantom X', 'Sable', 'Viper', 'Charm', 'Rosethorn', and 'Sonic' aren't mine either, they belong to a friend of mine, Kris Jones. I own characters Natalie, Kevin, and Camille. And together, we helped to create 'Tracker', 'Blacklight', and Michele

a new note from an author friend of mine; she has decided to change 'Viper' to 'Sidewinder'.

Chapter 7: Planning 

Lance stormed through the small den of the boarding house causing tremors to shake the room.

"Stop it, Lance," Amanda said with annoyance, "you're messing up my nails."

"_Your nails?_" Lance said in disbelief. "I can't believe you people. We just got our butts handed to us and you're doing your nails!"

"Its not the first time," Virginia butted in, "besides there's new newcomers in town. And I'm sure Magneto would love to know that."

"Yeah, these newcomers…who are they?" Camille interjected.

"Turncoats. Sonic's little squad who messed everything up," Virginia answered hotly.

"Who's Sonic?"

"A troublemaker, who put their nose where it didn't belong," Lance said shortly.

"Yeah, but hey… with Mastermind in town too," Toad added, "maybe we could get them to meet and Mastermind could do his little thing and then they'll be on our side again and—,"

"And then we could finally hand the X-men their butts," Lance said sadistically. "Common gang, we're going set up a little meeting."

Short Chapter I know, but I needed something to give more fill-in info (if that even makes sense) oh well, Keep reading hope you like it!!


	8. A day at the Fair

Disclaimer: If you have heard of these characters or ideas, they aren't mine. The characters: 'Phantom X', 'Sable', 'Viper', 'Charm', 'Rosethorn', and 'Sonic' aren't mine either, they belong to a friend of mine, Kris Jones. I own characters Natalie, Kevin, and Camille. And together, we helped to create 'Tracker', 'Blacklight', and Michele.

a new note from an author friend of mine; she has decided to change 'Viper' to 'Sidewinder'.

Chapter 8: A day at the Fair 

Jet drew in a deep breath, swung up his arms and slammed down as hard as he could. He heard a clicking noise and looked up to see several lights light up as a small metal cylinder slid up a long board. The lights were first green, then yellow, and then orange. The cylinder stopped halfway in the orange section. Jet frowned and turned around to face Kris, David and Tamiko.

"Not bad, Jet, you almost beat David," Kris said looking at the lights.

"_Almost_, but look you still get a prize," David said in a cooing voice, then smiled slightly as the vendor gave Jet a bright lime green teddy bear with an even brighter red bow. Jet stared at the small bear as if trying to comprehend what to do with it.

"Hmp…you probably had Nat help you," Jet muttered as he tossed the bear into the air.

"Couldn't have. She's with Michele looking at the botanical gardens," Tamiko replied catcing the bear.

"What about Kevin and John?" David asked as he and Kris watched Tamiko play keep away from Jet.

"They're with Lauren. She took them to look at the games on the other side while she goes to the crafts. She also said something about meeting someone." Tamiko dodged Jet's arms, rapped him hard in the stomach and spun away to stand behind a bench which David and Kris now sat on. Jet stopped chasing and looked at David and Kris.

"Has it been two weeks already?"

"Two weeks for what?" Tamiko asked puzzled.

"David," all three said in unison.

"Okay, still in the dark," Tamiko said trying to remember if there was another 'David' at the school she met.

"You haven't met him yet," Kris explained, "He's been in Washington D.C. for some scholars program. I guess today he's coming home."

"And evidently Lauren didn't forget," David commented as he slid his arm around Kris's shoulders. "David is Lauren's boyfriend," David added.

"Oh, and…" Tamiko encouraged.

"He lives at the mansion and he has telekinesis and the ability to turned into a green gel-like substance," Kris finished.

"How fun—Hey!" Tamiko shouted startled. She hadn't noticed while talking to Kris and David that Jet had gotten around the bench and behind her. Jet now had Tamiko in a bear hug still trying to get his bear. Tamiko twisted trying to get loose from his grip. She tuned to ram her elbow into his stomach again when she glanced up and met a mischievous violet gaze. Tamiko froze as she and Jet held each other's eyes. On the side, Kris nudged David who only smiled at the two. Jet gave a half smile and Tamiko drew deep breath; then finally finding herself, Tamiko broke the stare and Jet's grip.

"Um…look a funhouse. Do you like funhouses, Kris?" Tamiko said looking around to avoid looking at Jet.

"Yeah," Kris said smiling at Tamiko who glanced at Kris then looked away quickly. Kris shook her head and jumped up taking David's hand. "Let's go." She then led David to the funhouse leaving Tamiko and Jet behind.

"Um…Tami—" Jet started not looking at her.

"Your bear," Tamiko cut in holding out the bear.

"What? … Oh, no. You keep it. I've got no use for it," Jet replied.

"Right." Tamiko felt heat rising to her cheeks so, she turned quickly and hurried to catch up with the others. As she turned, Jet relized that she had deep red-highlights in her dark brown hair. His eyes wandered down the figure, when he shook his head abruptly.

_I haven't even known her for a full day yet._ Jet thought as he sauntered over to the funhouse. David waited for him at the entrance.

"The girls went in already," he said simply. Jet nodded his head in reply. The two went in and were blasted with cold air and a loud foghorn. Clearing their ears, they came upon some twisted mirrors. Playing with their images, David broke the silence. "So…"

"So what?" Jet shot back when his roommate paused. And when David didn't say anything, Jet got frustrated. "You are going to find something unpleasant in your bed tonight if you don't say it."

"You, my friend, you."

"What about me?"

"You and Tamiko. Could you have been more obvious?" This time Jet remained silent. "Jet, both Kris and I saw it. You like her," David said emphasizing the last three words. "Come on. You had the same look I did when I met Kris. And you should know because you kept playing big protective brother."

"Yes, I did and I do know. I remember how you kept talking about how unique and special and beautiful and—" Jet cut himself off as he saw David grinned broadly.

"You see. Now my mind isn't the only one in the romantic mode."

There it is folks. Chapter 7! Please review. ; p Y


	9. Still a day at the fair

Disclaimer: okay by now every one knows the drill. If you've heard of the characters before they aren't mine, my friend made some characters, and some are co owned between her and me. So on with the story.

**Chapter 8b: **(I know that there is a chapt. 8 already but this and the next couple are kinda a continuation of it.) so its still a day at the fair.

Michele and Natalie wandered through beautiful rows of flowers and plants. Each telling the other of their knowledge of herbs and plants.

"My special mix: lavender, mint and a small hint of rose," Natalie said with interest.

"Sounds good," Michele replied, "mine: plumeria, coconut, and salt."

"Salt?"

"Yeah, to get the ocean scent in." Natalie nodded in agreement and fiddled with a tall flower as Michele kneeled to examine the color of a South American flower.

"So, what's your story?" Natalie asked curiously.

"Pardon?"

"Your story, you know, you, Tamiko, the two boys."

"Oh," Michele paused as if trying to think of what to say. "Well, I met Tamiko and her brother about eight years ago, John came the next year. We all worked with Magneto, and did some really wrong things, but that's what we were trained to do and think. Anyways, one day one of our leaders found out something and didn't like it too well. Our leader told us and we made the decision and left." Natalie drew in a deep breath as she absorbed this new story.

"Ah, I was hoping for more of a you-discovered-a-new-power-and-didn't-fit-in kind of situation." Natalie finally said after a pause.

"Sorry, our story is very complicated."

"I see. Um…mind if I ask a personal question?"

"And I'll try to answer."

"Who was the leader?" Suddenly some low bushes from behind rustled. Natalie started to turn towards the noise, but Michele grabbed her arm to stop her. Michele continued to play with the flower as Natalie frowned at her.

- Don't look.- Michele thought to Natalie.

- You have telepathy? – Natalie thought back.

- Only through physical contact, but there is someone back there.- "So, what's your story?" Michele asked aloud. Natalie looked at Michele puzzled but answered.

"I was fourteen when I discovered my powers. I was also a sophomore in college. One of my teachers hated me because all this knowledge came so easy for me. So she tried to fail me."

"Ouch, guess that kinda made you mad."

"Oh just a tad, but that was also when my telekinesis kicked in."

"So you had a you-discovered-a-new-power-and-didn't-fit-in kind of situation." - Natalie, I formed a trap with the plants behind us. Can you push whoever is back there straight back?- Natalie grinned and made a motion with her hand as if waving off the question. The two girls heard a crash and looked to find Camille wrapped in vines and bush branches.

"You'll pay for this!" Camille yelled.

"Oh hush, Camille. You can't get out so why don't you tell us why you're here." Natalie retorted sounding bored and agitated.

"That's my business!"

"Fine. Come on Michele." The two girls turned and started to walk away as Camille struggled with her bonds.

"Wait! Tell me something first. Who was you leader?"

"Try again?" Michele narrowing her eyes at Camille with interest.

"Your leader. Who was it?"

"I don't even know you."

"It was Sonic, wasn't it?"

"Why say that?" Michele said after a pause.

"That's all they talk about."

"And who's they?" Michele inquired taking a few steps towards Camille.

"No. Not now," Natalie cut in taking a hold on Michele's arm, but not taking her eyes off of Camille, "we have to find the others." Michele stopped and stood in one place for a moment unsure of what to do. "Now." Natalie said with urgency. Michele looked at Natalie, and then nodded. The two girls turned and ran from the gardens leaving Camille to free her self.

_This isn't good._ Natalie thought. Something that she saw in Camille's eyes sent a slight chill down her spine. _A Brotherhood member never travels solo and if one is asking questions, something is wrong._

"Come on, one more game. Then lets grab something to eat," Kevin begged eyeing a small dart booth. John sighed and paid the vendor. He took the darts, aimed and threw. The first one landed just next to the balloon, which was tacked onto the board. The second shot landed right underneath and the third found its mark on the opposite side of the first. John looked back at Kevin who was laughing.

"Are you really that bad a shot?" Kevin laughed again as he stepped up to take his turn. Kevin's first throw was headed for the balloon, until the balloon suddenly moved and the dart hit nothing.

"Must be the wind," Kevin muttered to no one in particular, knowing full that there was no wind. His second dart was straight and true, until it arced wildly and landed on the very edge of the board. Kevin spun around, ignoring a very confused vendor, and glared at John.

"What are you pulling?" Kevin demanded hotly.

"Nothing. You think that I could do that," John replied defensively. Then both boys heard laughing from behind. When they turned around, they saw Lauren with a tall and lean young man.

"You two should have seen your faces when neither of you hit the balloon," the blue-eyed blonde newcomer said.

"This is David Niles," Lauren said smiling as she nudged him in the ribs, "David, this is Kevin Kaneshige and John Marian. They just moved to the institute."

"Call me Niles. Since there's two 'David's in the school."

"Right, and you're responsible for messin' up our game?" John asked with curiosity.

"Yep, one of my two unique 'gifts', telekinesis."

"And the second?" But Niles didn't have a chance in answering. A huge explosion erupted from across the fair grounds. People around screamed and started to run in different directions.

"David, look!" Lauren shouted as she pointed to the side. Three of the Brotherhood groupies were running bearing scorch marks and tears.

"Well, I think we know who's responsible and I think we should leave," Niles commented taking Lauren's hand.

"Not yet," Lauren interrupted, "It's Kris, and she wants us to regroup."

"But with all these people running, we'll never get there before officials." John pointed out.

"Oh, we will," Niles said with a smirk. He then grabbed John and Kevin by the shoulders and dragged them behind the nearest booth out of sight. Lauren followed and wrapped her arms around his waist. Kevin suddenly felt his muscles and body turn to jelly as if he had just run a marathon with out rest.

_What the-_ Kevin thought, but was cut off by a stern voice.

- Hush. And don't move. It's harder when you move. Talk as if you had telepathy, since you really don't have a mouth anymore. – Niles instructed.

- What did you do to us? – John asked slightly panicked.

- My second 'gift'. - Then moving swiftly and silently, a green puddle moved behind the game booths and across the fair grounds.

Okay this is a revised version of this chapter and I think I got all the chapters sorted out.


End file.
